Encantadora de Serpientes
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían creer; su amiga Marinette Dupain-Cheng no era la fuente de su inspiración a la hora de escribir partituras. No, la música fluía en otro sitio. Luka Couffaine ya había descubierto a su propia musa.
1. Musa

_[Fan-Fic]_

 **Encantadora de Serpientes**

—Luka C. & T. Kagami—

 _A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían creer; su amiga Marinette Dupain-Cheng no era la fuente de su inspiración a la hora de escribir partituras. No, la música fluía en otro sitio. Luka Couffaine ya había descubierto a su propia musa._

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc.**

 _Encantadora de Serpientes_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Un poco de OOC. | Parejas crack. | NO cuartetos amorosos.

 **P** arejas: Kagami x Luka. | Marinette x Adrien. | Chloé x Nathanaël. | Nino x Alya.

 **N** otas:

Siendo honesta le he agarrado cariño a esta pareja.

Y no porque ambos (Kagami y Luka) hayan sido utilizados hasta el cansancio como los intereses románticos de repuesto de Adrien y Marinette, sino porque he visto en ambos (incluso por separado) un potencial grande que me duele que sea desaprovechado.

Cada uno distinto al otro.

Kagami es hielo en su estado más puro, es seria y disciplinada. Su familia posee una reputación que ella teme manchar (algo como Adrien con su padre), además de que no parece ser de las chicas que revolotea por todos lados por un chico, lo que de hecho me agrada de ella.

Luka por otro lado es como el aire templado; libre y fresco, un chico que no teme ser él mismo ni tampoco pierde el sueño si su aspecto (físico y mental) no es del agrado de quienes lo conocen. Es feliz teniendo a su familia con él; es fuerte y decidido.

Ambos son tan diferentes que me era imposible no intentar hacer un fic al respecto. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **—I—**

 **MUSA**

Kagami Tsurugi no era una chica complicada aunque desease aparentar lo contrario. Justo como su espada, ella era afilada y dura; según todos sus compañeros de esgrima, su ataque era certero, sus movimientos ágiles, su defensa casi impenetrable; lo que la hacía una oponente difícil de vencer; a menos claro que fueses Adrien Agreste y con un solo guiño de ojo le desprendieses de su espíritu de lucha, desde la raíz.

—¡Muy bien caballeros! —se oyó un ofendido carraspeo de garganta—, y señoritas Tsurugi, Dupain y… Bourgeois. ¡Es todo por hoy! ¡Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora! Vayan a ducharse.

Diablos, por hoy sería todo.

Luka Couffaine cerró su cuaderno de apuntes, metió la pluma en los aros metálicos y se levantó con éste en brazos en para ir en dirección opuesta al grupo de chicos que lo veían casi con deseos de quitarle esa expresión relajada a golpes.

—Yo no me trago esa excusa de que está enfermo —resopló Nino sacudiéndose el sudor del cabello.

—Pues yo no soy el profesor —dijo Adrien alzando los hombros—, y fue el director fue quien le otorgó el permiso de no tomar la clase de esgrima por problemas con sus articulaciones… o algo así escuché.

—¿Y qué dice Juleka?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Es su hermano y si ya de por sí, es reservada consigo misma, imagínate cuando el tema se trata de él.

—Lo que me sorprende es que durante las dos horas permanezca sentado con ese cuaderno en los brazos —hizo movimientos dramáticos con los dedos simulando ser un doctor demente—; escribiendo y escribiendo como si planease conquistar al mundo.

—Oh vamos —Adrien chasqueó la lengua—. Nathanaël y Marc también tienen sus cuadernos a la mano todo el tiempo y no por eso están planeando destruir el universo.

—Esos dos son harina de otro costal, ya sabemos que les gusta crear sus propias historietas, ellos dos juntos.

—Sí, su último trabajo que hicieron para el _Ladyblog_ era muy bueno —destacó Adrien—. Cada vez lo hacen mejor.

—Sí, a decir verdad estoy presionando un poco a Marc para que me dé un adelanto del próxi… ¡espera, qué! ¡No! No me desvíes el tema.

—Nino, Luka tiene permiso por incapacidad para faltar a clases de esgrima; eso no lo hace sospechoso de nada.

—¿Y… no te preocupa? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?

Ambos se adentraron en las duchas individuales. Los dos amigos ignoraban que el otro tenía una segunda vida como súper héroe, pero no era algo de lo que sintiesen cómodos de hablar con otros, o siquiera algo que tuviesen permitido hacer. La buena noticia de tener privacidad en las regaderas era que nadie se enteraba de que Nino y Adrien para la edad que tenían, habían desarrollado músculos fuertes que no se ganaban solo con la esgrima.

—Hombre, en serio —masculló Nino lavándose su perfecto abdomen con un jabón—. Con Luka por ahí, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo.

—No te entiendo —con despreocupación, Adrien lavó su cabello sin prestarle demasiada atención a su mejor amigo, quien por cierto al otro lado de su ubicación, sólo suspiró.

…

Permaneciendo con solo sus pantalones pulcros de vestir negros y una delgada camiseta blanca cubriendo su brassier, Kagami Tsurugi se secaba el cabello húmedo con una toalla mientras trataba de pensar con lógica; sin pensamientos ñoños típicos de las adolescentes. Suprimir toda hipótesis sacada de un libro de romance barato y utilizar todo el razonamiento lógico del que fuese capaz para desenmarañar la situación.

«No tiene por qué mirar a donde yo quiera» pensó encontrándose con su lado racional, «ese tipo puede ver a donde él sea que quiera». Pero… ¿por qué cada vez que ella lo encontraba infraganti mirándola desde las gradas, él no apartaba la vista? No solo no apartaba la mirada, de hecho, era como si no le importase.

Kagami tuvo que admitir que ese chico, Luka, no era un tipo muy normal. Si lo fuese, apenas detectar que ha sido descubierto espiando a una sola chica, se avergonzaría o por lo menos se cohibiría un poco. Pero no, ese tipo raro salía de todos los estándares que Kagami hubiese podido pensar, tanto en su natal Japón como aquí en Francia.

Mientras meditaba secretamente en ello, Chloé Bourgeois discutía con su amiga Sabrina un tanto lejos del resto de las pocas alumnas que tomaban esgrima como clase en vez de gimnasia convencional. Era una verdadera sorpresa ver a la reina del alcalde ahí pero mientras no causara problemas, a Kagami le daba igual lo que esa chica hiciese, después de todo ella no tenía desacuerdos con Bourgeois.

Bastante tarde Kagami se dio cuenta de que Chloé estaba hablando de alguien.

—¡¿Quién demonios se cree que soy?! ¡¿Acaso cree que puede coquetearle a mi nerd y salir ilesa?!

Kagami alzó una ceja pensando en que Chloé ya se había tardado en hacer lo que muchas chicas de su estilo hacían en el instituto: aprovecharse de un pobre incauto con falta de autoestima para que le hiciese sus deberes escolares.

Si se lo preguntaban a ella, Kagami no dudaría en poner su pie sobre la cara de cualquiera que intentase pasarse de listo o lista con ella.

—Po-por favor, Chloé… cálmate.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Y qué hace él?! ¡Caer rendido a sus pies como el resto de retrasados en este instituto! ¡¿Acaso no ve que yo no lo autorizo?!

—Bueno considerando que tú y él no son… ¡aahh! —exclamó asustada, cerrando sus ojos.

Las demás, quienes ya estaban acostumbradas a las rabietas de Chloé no se giraron para prestarle atención hasta que la rubia golpeó con furia uno de los casilleros, al mismo tiempo Sabrina chilló como un ratón.

Lo que sorprendió a Kagami no fue que Chloé se expresara tan mal de sus compañeros de clase; desde que Kagami se cambió a su aula, ya comenzaba a parecerle normal que Chloé los insultase a todos por lo menos una vez al día; lo que la sorprendió fue que la reinita de papá se pusiera a soltar puñetazos continuos y certeros sobre su casillero de metal sin preocuparse por sus finas manos.

—¡Chloé! —Sabrina intentaba pararla pero tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la fuerza Bourgeois—. ¡Chloé, basta! ¡Ayuda!

Alya Césaire, quien no mucho después había ingresado a las duchas junto a las otras chicas que prefirieron gimnasia al igual que Sabrina, corrió con el cuerpo húmedo aún en toalla, rápido hacia Chloé, para retenerla junto a Marinette. La pobre chica chino-francesa sólo tenía puesto su brassier color salmón y una falda de mezclilla.

—¡Cálmate ya, peli-teñida desquiciada! ¡¿No ves que maltratas propiedad de la escuela?! —gritó Alya sujetándole un brazo.

—¡Yo puedo comprar la escuela entera junto con todos los profesores! ¡Así que suéltame!

Todas las chicas ahí estaban sorprendidas por la fuerza impresa por Chloé. Incluso Marinette se aferraba al otro brazo y se veía que tenían problemas para detenerla.

Wow, algo en ese comportamiento le dijo a Kagami que Chloé no estaba actuando así por un _nerd_ cualquiera que ella pudiese usar y desechar como todo lo que poseía; sino por alguien que en definitiva no podía controlar y lo que era peor, ni siquiera tenía asegurada la atención del involucrado, sea quien sea.

—¡Vamos, tienes que calmarte! —exigía Marinette—, ¡nos meterás en problemas!

—¡Suéltenme las dos! ¡Suéltenme! —forcejeaba cual toro enfurecido.

Luego de un par de minutos en los que Alya perdió la toalla, Chloé la voz y las fuerzas, y Marinette la paciencia, las aguas se aquietaron tanto como para que el resto de las chicas volviesen a vestirse para prepararse pues hoy era el tan esperado viernes y esa era la última clase de la semana. Absolutamente todas ellas tenían asuntos que atender.

Por más que quiso dar vuelta e irse a casa, Kagami se cruzó de brazos para oír lo que Chloé tenía que decirles a su amiga, Alya y Marinette; el resto se fue a casa o a otros sitios que ya tenían planeado.

—Lila es un pez gordo y feo en un estanque donde sólo tiene comida gratis —refunfuñó acomodándose el cabello—, al principio me daba igual si venía a esta escuela o si se la tragaba un tornado; pero ahora se mete en mis terrenos.

—¿Y cuáles son tus terrenos? —preguntó Alya ya vestida, cruzándose de brazos. Como todas las que se habían quedado a oírla, Alya no terminaba de entender a Chloé.

—Eso no te importa —la alejó con fastidio—. Tú debes de saber bien de qué hablo, panadera —le espetó a Marinette abrochando el cinturón—. Nadie aquí además de ti y de mí, tiene los suficientes sesos para comprenderlo, ¿o sí?

—Muy para mi infortunio —musitó la muchacha acomodándose el cabello húmedo.

—¡Oye! —se ofendió Alya.

—Lo que no sé es por qué tú estás molesta con ella —continuó Marinette.

—Lila le pidió a… —Chloé golpeó con su antebrazo el estómago de Sabrina antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar.

La pobre chica pelirroja se encorvó sin aire. En silencio, Kagami sintió pena por ella.

—Cállate —le dijo Chloé sonrojándose un poco—. Dupain, Césaire; les aviso desde ya que esa italiana es una perra colosal. Si tienen el mínimo de cerebro necesario para sumar dos más dos, se cuidarán las espaldas de ella. Porque —se rio con diversión/enojo; una mezcla bizarra—, esa bruja jamás atacará a la cara.

—Lo sabemos —Alya insistió—. Pero, ¿qué te hizo a ti para que te veas dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza? Casi siento lástima por ese pobre casillero de allá.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Césaire. Vámonos, Sabrina.

—S-sí, Chloé —se tambaleó la pobre pelirroja.

Simulando que acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila (obvio, todo estaba en orden) para pasar de incógnito, Kagami sabía que el cuarteto hablaba de Lila Rossi, la chica italiana que de rara vez pisaba el instituto y quién sabe por qué clase de obra divina, su nombre aún figuraba en el sistema del alumnado como un elemento promedio.

Al parecer esa chica tenía problemas médicos o algo parecido había escuchado Kagami cuando llegó y se enteró que Rossi no era muy amiga de Dupain, Lahiffe, Césaire entre otros que ella no conocía del todo bien… ahora recién se enteraba que Chloé Bourgeois tampoco la toleraba. Vaya sorpresa.

Y no solo no la toleraba; incluso para Kagami era aterrador pues lo que Rossi debió haberle hecho a la princesita de París debió haber sido muy malo para que Chloé de un momento a otro estuviese a dos segundos de armarse hasta los dientes y buscar a Lila como si fuese un _Skynet_ loco asesino capaz de dejar a Arnold Schwarzenegger como un bebé en pañales.

Hablando claros, Bourgeois era una narcisista consumada, sin embargo durante el último año se había estado portando… bien; al menos el número de akumatizados por culpa suya se redujo de manera exponencial, y sin embargo nadie hasta hoy la había visto perder el control en una rabieta como esa hasta hoy.

Mientras Marinette y Alya se giraban para seguir en lo suyo, quizás hablando de Lila, Chloé junto a Sabrina pasó por de lado de Kagami. Sin voltearla a ver o esperar a que Kagami le prestase atención, la chica rubia se detuvo por un segundo para decirle unas palabras a sus espaldas.

—¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

—¿Perdona? —sin perder la calma, Kagami cerró su casillero montándose la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Sólo te aviso: si cometes el error de fijarte en alguno de los idiotas de este instituto, será mejor que lo mantengas vigilado, o le pongas una buena correa.

—¿Lo dices por Rossi? —casi quiso reír. Casi.

—Sólo en parte —Chloé sonrió por lo bajo aunque Kagami no lo vio—. Bien, nos veremos el lunes.

Mirándole la espalda, Kagami salió de los vestidores, después iría a casa donde esperaría tener una tarde tranquila.

Casi de manera instintiva, giró su mirada a las gradas donde vio a…

«¿Rossi?», Kagami no lo entendió, Lila no había asistido a clases durante todo el día, ¿qué hacía en el gimnasio a esa hora?

El punto era que Rossi no estaba sola.

A un lado de Lila y con una sonrisa estaba él, Luka Couffaine permitiéndole a esa chica coqueta sostener su libreta sin dejar esa estúpida risita. Kagami reconoció esa la libreta, era la que él usaba de manera constante y hasta hoy no había permitido que nadie leyese su contenido. Según Adrien y su amigo Nino, Luka no permitía que nadie tocase esa libreta.

«No es asunto mío» se dijo retomando su caminata. Más adelante se encontró con Chloé quien hablaba por teléfono con quién sabe quién, y Sabrina; ésta última se miraba las uñas.

Trató de evitarlas también.

Apenas llegó al apartamento donde se alojaba, arrojó su mochila a un extremo, se acostó en la cama y poniéndose sus audífonos se mantuvo tanto en su mundo de música hasta que de nuevo esa maldita imagen de las gradas y esos dos juntos la distrajo.

«No es asunto mío» se volvió a repetir.

…

—¿Y se puede saber cuándo dejarás de jugar al enfermo para evitar tomar clases de esgrima? —preguntó Juleka a Luka.

—Cuando termine —respondió de forma seca caminando a su lado, anotando quién sabe qué cosas en esa libreta vieja que no dejaba ni para dormir.

Juleka suspiró, estaba más que acostumbrada a tener a su hermano hablándole a través de una libreta desgastada pues sabía que él estaba dejando volar su imaginación sobre el papel; si no lo hacía, era irritante oírlo quejándose durante horas, por lo que incluso la madre de ambos le permitía a su primogénito anotar partituras en la mesa.

—¿Y cuándo terminarás? —inquirió sin sonar demasiado quejumbrosa—, como no lo hagas rápido, el profesor o el director llamarán a mamá y te meterás en problemas.

—También te quiero, hermanita —Luka vio las intenciones de su hermana de querer evitarle problemas; eso en verdad lo enterneció—. Pero el valor del arte es inconmensurable y te aseguro que esto vale la pena.

—¿Qué es esta vez? —curioseo.

—Es… una canción.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Está bien —se rindió—, estoy trabajando en las partituras finales.

—Contiene letra.

—Por supuesto que sí; sé que usualmente me enfoco en las composiciones con la guitarra pero… no sé, en esta ocasión quise ir más allá —Luka cerró el cuaderno con una sonrisa que decía que por el momento había terminado—; a decir verdad es un poco difícil ya que para que suene bien tendría que pedirle ayuda su ayuda a una chica que supiese cantar bien la ópera.

—¿Ópera? —se sorprendió—, ¿trabajas en una composición de ópera?

—Sí, y no solo necesitaría a la chica para hacer el estelar sino también un pequeño coro de cinco o seis personas con voces gruesas.

En ese momento Juleka y su hermano llegaron a casa, saludaron a su madre y se sentaron juntos en la cama de Luka para que la chica pudiese sostener la libreta y ver el proceso con seriedad. Sólo cuando estaban solos, él le permitía leer lo que creaba sin sentirse apenado. Juleka era una chica amable incluso con su hermano mayor, quien la adoraba también.

La relación de los dos era bastante ligera y de muy rara vez discutían por algo; como todos los hermanos del mundo, tenían sus encontronazos malos donde uno terminaba insultando al otro, pero nada realmente grave había pasado. En general su relación fraternal era muy buena lo que por supuesto no cohibía a Luka de mostrarle a su hermana el talento con el que había nacido.

—Wow, la letra es… algo oscura.

—Puede decirse que sí —Luka miraba por la ventana, dejando que su hermana permaneciese sentada en el colchón con la libreta en sus piernas—, pero es lo que vi en ella. Cuando la analizo no puedo evitar sentir la música fluyendo.

—¿Ella?

—No te diré quién es —le avisó con suspicacia—. No quiero que por "casualidad" —hizo comillas al aire—, tu amiga Rose se entere de esto y vaya de informante por los pasillos del instituto diciendo cosas que no le competen.

—Ya te dije que yo no le dije nada —sin alteración alguna, Juleka no apartó la mirada de las partituras. Estaba convencida de su inocencia.

—¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

—No lo sé, quizás tú cuando la dejaste sola cinco minutos con la letra de la otra canción.

—Fue un problema —resopló con una mano sobre su cabeza—. Gracias a eso todos pensaron que me gustaba Marinette.

—¿Y no es así?

—No —puso los ojos en blanco—. Fue mi inspiración de ese momento, lo admito. Pero sólo Nathanaël o Marc comprendieron que ella fue sólo una musa pasajera. Los artistas no se enamoran de sus musas, es ridículo, ¿te imaginas cuántos amoríos vacíos tendría si les pidiese algo serio a todas las chicas que me inspiran?

—No quiero saberlo.

—Me encanta su compañía —continuó Luka—, incluso acepto que es atractiva, pero no es mi tipo. Habla mucho y a veces me gusta mantenerme en silencio; tanta charla me hace perder la concentración y eso me fastidia. No digo que no me guste hablar con ella, es sólo que a veces mi mente necesita estar consigo misma.

—Mamá y yo sabemos bien eso —Juleka alzó los hombros—, la mayoría piensa que eres como un sol o un santo, que nunca pierdes los estribos.

—Casi no lo hago —se defendió.

—A menos que interrumpan tu concentración.

—Lo admito —Luka se separó de la ventana para quitarle el cuaderno a su hermana.

Acostumbrada a eso también, Juleka lo miró sin ofenderse.

—Vamos —sonrió—, ¿quién es?

—Mmm, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Si expusiese todos tus secretos al aire, para empezar, el director sabría que mentiste con respecto a tu supuesta fractura de codo.

—Touché —le sonrió de vuelta.

Era difícil para Luka aceptarlo, pero como él mismo acababa de decir: las musas no eran amoríos, eran simples medios para llegar a una obra de arte que podía ser compartida con el mundo entero; nada más que eso.

—¿Y bien?

—Es la amiga de Adrien —le dijo abriendo el cuaderno en la parte de la letra—, la señorita japonesa.

—¿Tsurugi?

—¿Así se llama?

—¿No lo sabías? —lo vio con el ceño fruncido, éste sin vergüenza negó con la cabeza.

—No termino de aprenderme los apellidos, yo sólo sé que se llama _Katami_.

—Kagami —corrigió.

—Cierto, cierto. Da igual —se sentó al lado de su hermana—, sólo un poco más y ya habré terminado.

Pensativa, Juleka hizo una última pregunta a su hermano con respecto a Kagami Tsurugi: _¿qué es lo que te inspira de ella?_ Luego recalcó ciertas partes en la letra y la melodía con flauta que no comprendía.

—Es su misterio, hermanita. Kagami viene de Japón, ¿no es así?

Juleka asintió.

—Casi no habla con nadie además de Adrien y Nino, algo que respeto mucho —sonrió entregándose a la descripción—, sin embargo cuando ella sostiene la espada en la clase de esgrima siento un fuego peligroso salir de su cuerpo que se extiende por todo el gimnasio. Es como si dijese: "tú, el idiota que se atreve a molestarme, espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho con la mitad inferior de tu cuerpo porque cuando acabe contigo necesitarás piernas nuevas de metal".

La chica se rio al recordar que parte de eso estaba en la letra de la nueva composición de su hermano.

—¿Algo más?

—También es guapa; demasiado —aceptó sin sentirse apenado—, me gusta mucho como parece combinar su estilo letal de esgrimista bajo esa delicadeza oriental —se llevó los dedos a sus labios—; me pregunto cómo se verá usando esas ropas coloridas con peces y flores… ¿cómo se llaman?

Juleka miró con curiosidad a su hermano.

—¿Kimonos?

—¡Esos! —Luka chasqueó los dedos—. Escucha, veo en ella a alguien de sangre azul pero con la suficiente disciplina y fuerza para defenderse sola. Es como un prototipo de princesa guerrera que veo en mi cabeza cada vez que la veo hacer polvo a quien sea que se le ponga en frente.

—Excepto Adrien —dio en el clavo.

—Ella está enamorada de él, también lo noté —de inmediato, Luka borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—Deduzco que eso no te hace… feliz.

—No te hagas ideas raras —la miró severo—, ya te dije que los artistas no nos enamoramos de nuestras musas.

—Ajá. ¿Entonces?

—Pero es un problema; cada vez que Adrien se le pone enfrente, ella comienza a actuar como una delicada chica extranjera. Esa imagen falsa a mí no me sirve de nada, es más, me estorba —se entristeció.

—No entiendo qué tiene eso de malo. Una chica enamorada también puede inspirarte, ¿no?

Lamentando no tener a una hermanita más visual, Luka hizo un gesto de exasperación.

—Hermanita —dejó su cuaderno con fuerza en el colchón—, mi obra no habla de mariposas y pajaritos volando en dirección a una pareja enamorada o una chica enamorada; para eso tomaría de referencia a Marinette —dijo rascándose la nuca—. Mi obra es oscura; no puedes combinar azúcar con sal, es casi imposible. Y para este proyecto necesito a Kagami.

—Mmmm…

—Y para mí es muy malo que esté enamorada ya que cada vez que Adrien aparece, finge ser delicada —cerró los ojos por un momento—. Cambia para mal y eso me hace perder su esencia verdadera; la que me inspira a seguir oyendo notas y voces en mí.

Juleka negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Okey —suspiró—, vamos con algo más simple que puedas comprender —se llevó dos dedos a la frente ante la cara sonriente de su hermana—. Es como si tú posaras para una foto, pero entonces llega un idiota y te mueve la mano cuando has dado el flash ocasionando que la imagen final se vea borrosa. Imposible de descifrar, no sabes si eres tú la que aparece en la foto o un perro Golden Retriever.

Entendiendo la referencia, Juleka abrió la boca entre risas.

—Ya veo.

—¡Y eso es justo lo que pasa cada vez que Adrien mueve un estúpido pie en su dirección!

—¿Y por qué no le dices a Adrien que te ayude evitándola un poco?

—Ese es otro problema —Luka se volvió a rascar la nuca con nerviosismo—, no puedo pedirle a Adrien que se aleje de la única persona que lo considera un amigo. Él es demasiado bueno como para hacer eso.

—Pero ella está enamorada de él.

—Ya lo sé —rezongó—. Al final, el punto es que Adrien es bueno y no se alejará de Kagami porque yo se lo pida… a menos que…

Esa mirada pensativa sobre el suelo; esa postura tiesa. Juleka se levantó alarmada de la cama con una mirada severa.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Qué?

—Cada vez que haces esto —imitó a la perfección la postura de Luka—, quiere decir que vas a hacer algo que me meterá en problemas.

—No es cierto —la miró ofendido.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué se te acaba de pasar por la cabeza? —se cruzó de brazos.

Con un ojo saltándole, Luka se paralizó.

—No es lo crees.

Yendo a la misma velocidad de Luka, Juleka lo miró con reproche.

—Dime por favor que no pensaste en echarle algún cuento a Adrien sobre estar enamorado o algo así de Kagami para quitarlo de en medio.

—Eehh, de hecho pensé en decirle a Kagami que a Adrien no le gusta que actúe como una tonta enamorada, pero tu idea también es buena —le sonrió con inocencia.

—No puedes hablarme en serio —Juleka temió.

—¿Y por qué no? —considerando brillante el plan, Luka recogió su libreta y la abrió de nuevo—. Kagami jamás me daría "una oportunidad" aún si yo la quisiera; y no necesito que nadie me diga que Adrien no la quiere como a Kagami le gustaría. Eso cualquiera con ojos lo vería.

—Pero no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de nadie así —le reprendió más preocupada que cualquier otra cosa.

—Hablemos claro —interceptó poniéndose serio también—, no estaría haciendo nada malo ya que sólo mentiría un poco sobre mí. Y otra cosa, Kagami y yo no tendríamos química de ningún modo así que queda descartado un posible enamoramiento falso. Ella está coladita por Adrien y lo que necesito es tener a mi buen amigo Agreste un poco lejos de nosotros hasta que pueda terminar con esto.

Pasándose una mano sobre su cara, Juleka trató de llegar a la razón que parecía haberse esfumado de la cabeza de su hermano.

—¿Y de verdad crees que Adrien se apartaría o que Kagami se alejaría de él sólo porque tú le digas que "estás enamorado"?

Luka alzó los hombros, sin miedo ni indecisión.

—No niego que el plan tenga ese desperfecto, pero es mejor que no hacer nada. Tú ya lo has dicho, tengo poco tiempo para terminar con esto y no quiero retrasarme tanto esperando que Adrien la rechace y sea ella quien se aleje de él por voluntad propia.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frialdad?

—Ya crece, Juleka —dijo Luka con sencillez—. ¿En serio crees que Adrien va a corresponderle? Podrá ser todo el buen chico que quieras, pero hasta él sabe que aceptar el amor de una chica que no quieres de ese modo es demasiado cruel… y estúpido, ya que si en algún momento él se llega a enamorar de otra, le será casi imposible dejar a Kagami. Es un buen tipo pero no es tan ingenuo.

Juleka no estaba tan segura de eso. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por algún rato cuando al final el chico parpadeó.

—De acuerdo —rezongó Luka rindiéndose—, ya buscaré otro modo para completar mi obra sin interferir entre esa bonita amistad; ¿estás feliz?

—¿Tú estás feliz?

—No, pero sueles ser la voz de mi conciencia, hermanita. —Le puso una mano sobre su cabeza—. Gracias.

La chica le sonrió.

—De nada —ella se alivió mucho al oír eso.

Poco después la madre de ambos los llamó para comer lo que ninguno de ellos ignoró, pues la gran Capitana no solía ser muy paciente con respecto a los horarios alimenticios de la familia. Luka se adelantó sin su cuaderno en manos pero mantenía una mirada seria en su cara; Juleka lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que él no lo había olvidado; era sólo que no tenía nada más qué escribir. No oía la música fluir.

Estaba estancado a la mitad de lo que podría llegar a ser un gran proyecto, y no había muchas cosas que enfadasen a Luka más que no saber cómo completar sus partituras. Sea como sea, debía hallar el modo de hacer volver las notas musicales.

 **—Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

 _Si les gustó por favor no duden en comentarlo :D_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. Serpiente

**•**

* * *

 **—II—**

 **SERPIENTE**

Hace dos días que Luka Couffaine se veía con un humor insoportable y agresivo. Todos sus allegados, incluso su mejor amiga Marinette Dupain, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué lo tenía tan irritable. Qué era lo que lo estaba atormentando hasta el punto en el que él mismo se refundió en los últimos asientos de todas las clases para evitar oír a los profesores.

A todas horas estaba ahí solitario, mirando por la ventana con enfado y haciendo de oídos sordos a todos los maestros quienes prefirieron dejarlo en paz hasta que el _malhumor_ se le pasase, y no lo malinterpretemos, los docentes en este instituto se preocupaban por sus alumnos, todos ellos querían que los jóvenes se preparasen adecuadamente e ingresasen con buenas notas a la universidad, sin embargo no querían arriesgarse a entrar en discusión con uno de sus alumnos si éste no había bajado sus notas de ningún modo.

Porque aún con su malhumor, Luka era un chico aplicado.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasó a tu hermano? —le preguntó Alix a Juleka, quien hasta esos momentos, en horarios libres entre clases, se había sentido tan excluida de la vida de su hermano como todos los demás.

Por primera vez en los dos días pasados que el carácter de Luka se había hecho insostenible, Alix, Rose y ella se habían reunido en el barandal de metal que al recargar sus antebrazos sobre él podían inclinarse un poco para ver el patio cubierto con techo donde otros estudiantes estaban paseando o platicando. La hora de la comida estaba en pleno apogeo lo que quería decir que Juleka y sus amigas estaban especulando otra vez sobre el motivo del malhumor de Luka.

—No lo sé —Juleka alzó los hombros—, desde el sábado él ha estado algo…

—Juleka —se incluyó Rose—, ¿crees que alguien lo moleste?

Pero ella no estaba escuchando. Cierto… Luka había estado irritado desde… ¿el sábado? ¿O desde el viernes?

Juleka se negaba a sí misma a meter su conversación con Luka del viernes al tema ya que, aunque quedarse sin inspiración provocaba un estado insoportable en su hermano cuando estaban en casa, jamás había habido un caso como este donde él se encerrase a sí mismo incluso en la escuela hasta el punto en el que nadie quería acercársele.

En definitiva Luka tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que incluso ella desconocía; algo más allá de sus proyectos musicales, o eso Juleka quería pensar.

—No —suspiró resignada—, tal vez sólo esté molesto por no tener inspiración.

—Arg, eso debe ser algo de los artistas —se quejó Alix, luego agregó cuando vio las caras desconcertadas de Juleka y Rose—. Vamos, ¿no han visto como Nathanaël y Marc se transforman en _Hulk_ cuando alguien intenta presionarlos por nuevos tomos del comic de _Ladybug_?

—Sí —razonó Rose haciendo una mueca porque hasta ella había visto lo fastidiados que podían estar esos dos cuando les molestaban—. Es posible que esté irritado por eso. ¿Y cómo podríamos ayudarlo?

—¿Devolverle la inspiración? —preguntó Alix, Rose asintió con una sonrisa eufórica—. ¿Y cómo?

—Pues… hay que buscar qué lo inspira. Ya saben, películas, comics, videojuegos… ¡cosas de chicos!

Soltando otro suspiro deseándoles suerte, Juleka meditó en lo que sus amigas estaban hablando cuando a lo lejos visualizó algo que la dejó anonadada. Su hermano estaba discutiendo con Adrien Agreste no muy lejos de la entrada de la escuela. Haciendo compañía estaban Alya y Marinette.

Juleka no escuchaba lo que se decían, pero dado a que casi nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, ella siguió sus instintos y decidió apresurarse al encuentro. Sus amigas se tardaron cuenta de que Juleka estaba yéndose, así que la siguieron un poco alejadas.

…

Luka estaba irritado, estaba a punto de escalar por las paredes y sentía que si no hallaba algo que le ayudase a darle continuidad a lo que estaba seguro, sería su primera gran obra maestra como compositor, iba a terminar golpeando al primer idiota que intentase joderlo.

Curiosamente ese idiota fue Adrien Agreste.

—¿Luka, estás bien?

Hasta que Adrien llegó con sus imbéciles intensiones buen samaritanas de querer saber lo que le pasaba, Luka estaba tratando de calmar su genio por sí mismo diciéndose que debía centrarse. Tratar de buscar en su interior alguna solución que no tuviese como punto de partida acercarse directamente a Kagami Tsurugi, quien desde hace dos días no se había presentado a clases porque _quién sabe qué_ con su familia estaba reteniéndola en casa.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, Adrien —le gruñó siendo piadoso con Agreste. Luka no tenía nada en contra de Adrien, le parecía un tipo honorable de esos que ya no se encuentran en la alta sociedad; menos en la francesa. Pero resulta que hoy no estaba de humor para rendirle cuentas de su estado de ánimo a nadie.

Menos a él. Menos a Adrien Agreste quien podía acercarse a Tsurugi sin problemas y sin compromiso alguno.

—Oye relájate, sólo estamos preocupados por ti —intervino Nino acercándose junto a su novia y Marinette Dupain, quien se le veía algo indecisa sobre acercársele.

Verla y descubrir que Marinette le inspiraba querer golpear una pared porque su aura animosa le estaba sofocando, Luka se levantó del suelo de donde estaba, sin darse cuenta de que antes de darle la espalda al cuarteto, había visto a Dupain como si ella fuese la culpable de su enfado cuando no era así.

—¿Acaso hice algo malo, Luka? —lo retuvo Marinette.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Porque ellos sentían que Luka era amigo suyo y como tal no se sentían confiados de dejarlo así. Pero en estos momentos el chico estaba cegado con sus propias emociones volátiles como para ver eso.

—¿Acaso crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Marinette? —le respondió de forma casi grosera—. Si estoy molesto es _mí_ asunto; ¿tan les cuesta entender que no quiero a nadie cerca de mí ahora? —declaró con fuerza.

—Sólo preguntábamos si estabas bien —se entrometió Adrien entre Luka y Marinette; la chica sin palabras se echó para atrás.

—¿Y me veo bien?

Ambos muchachos estaban casi a la par de altura; sin embargo por la forma en la que Adrien empezaba a achicar su mirada sobre Luka, estaba claro que la paciencia gigantesca del rubio se había partido a la mitad cuando Marinette se vio involucrada.

Luka no era estúpido ni ciego, veía a un metro de distancia que esos dos estaban alucinando el uno con el otro pero eran tan infantiles que todavía no se atrevían a nada.

Eran dos niños aún.

—No, pero eso no te da el derecho de gritarle a nadie —eso sonó como una amenaza. Adrien no estaba bromeando—. Menos a Marinette.

La chica mencionada se sonrojó atrás de Adrien; Alya y Nino se mantuvieron al margen pero también se les veía irritados por su comportamiento. Eso sólo hizo que Luka se riese quedamente, burlándose de lo hipersensibles que eran todo ellos.

—Perdón, Marinette —fue sincero; o más o menos eso intentó—. Pero resulta que estoy teniendo una crisis aquí —se tocó la sien derecha con su dedo índice—, así que voy a tratar de ser más amable. ¿Me pueden dejar solo? —miró a todos en cada palabra empezando por Marinette y terminando en Adrien.

—Vamos, viejo —se entrometió Nino tomándole el hombro a Adrien—. El tipo quiere estar solo, dejémoslo solo.

—Gracias —le dijo Luka al chico.

Más tarde él mismo se fue de ahí con dirección a los baños más no fue al sanitario; sólo pasó directo al último lavamanos y remojó sus manos un par de veces en un intento por calmarse.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Había sido muy grosero con Marinette, con Adrien y con los otros dos. Ellos habían sido muy gentiles en aceptarlo en su grupo de amigos cuando apenas fue transferido a esa escuela; vamos, vamos, tenía que respirar profundo… aunque estando adentro de un baño de chicos en un instituto eso fuese algo asqueroso.

Como un último recurso, Luka echó agua a su cara. Cuando alzó la vista y miró su reflejo, vio atrás de él a una maldita mariposa negra manteniéndose quieta.

¿Acaso eso era…?

Luka se giró para verla y darse cuenta que no la estaba alucinando. Esa mariposa significaba que el archienemigo de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Papillon, estaba en su asecho.

¿Pero por qué la mariposa no lo había tocado aun convirtiéndolo en su súper villano de turno?

La mariposa volaba quieta como si estuviese ciega de repente y no pudiese encontrarlo.

Pasmado, Luka no se movió de su sitio; la veía atento tratando de entender su mecanismo. No tenía miedo porque sabía que fuese cual fuese el enemigo Chat Noir y Ladybug acabarían con él. La mariposa de pronto se alejó más y más hasta buscar entre un grupo nuevo de jóvenes que entraron revoltosamente tirando en su camino a un chico menudo, una nueva víctima.

Luka iba a ayudarle al chico que cayó, porque incluso uno de esos idiotas le pisó su mano derecha, burlándose de él; pero la mariposa negra se las ingenió para ir más rápido. Se pasó entre los chicos altos hasta aterrizar en el anillo de oro del muchacho, ese que le había hecho daño cuando el idiota le pisó.

Un aura oscura envolvió al muchacho como una cobija… Luka se alejó porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Todos los que habían hecho caer al muchacho menudo gritaron como porristas en película de terror y salieron corriendo.

Luka decidió ser más astuto y meterse adentro de la última cabina del baño; viendo por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta cómo la transformación se suscitaba.

La apariencia menuda se hizo alta, fornida y de color gris. Parecía un elfo malvado de _Lord of the Rings_ , pero a deferencia de los seres bellos de la película, éste era más tétrico y con ojos rojos; más musculoso. El chico se mantuvo quieto en esa fase por un par de segundos hasta que alzó la cabeza pelona de largas orejas y sonrió dejando ver unos dientes puntiagudos.

— _Lo haré, Papillon_ —gruñó guturalmente riendo como un villano mafioso de los sesenta. Luego alzó una de sus poderosas manos de brazos anormalmente largos y de un rayo que expulsó de sus dedos voló en pedazos el techo del baño.

Manteniendo la boca cerrada, Luka se cubrió la cara agachándose, apenas vio a ese elfo malvado saltar como un canguro hasta salir de ahí. Se quitó algunos rastros de escombros del cabello antes de pensar en llamar al director de la escuela.

Nunca se sabía dónde estaban Chat Noir y Ladybug, pero dado a que la mayoría de víctimas del tal Papillon habían salido de ese instituto, entonces el director ya debería de contar con una línea directa, ¿o no?

Iba a salir de la cabina cuando escuchó:

—¡Eso fue un nuevo akuma!

Esa voz…

—Eso es evidente —respondió alguien más cuya voz Luka jamás había oído.

Así que decidió abrir de nuevo un poco la puerta y ver que eran… Adrien, y una cosa voladora.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Parece ser uno muy peligroso en esta ocasión.

—Ya sé —el rubio miró el techo junto a ese… ¿gatito volador de gran cabeza?—, no sé cómo es que Papillon está creando enemigos cada vez más problemáticos.

—Ya te lo explicó el Maestro antes, ahora no pierdas tiempo.

—Cierto, _¡Plagg, garras fuera!_

Luka abrió la boca un poco al ver que donde antes estuvo Adrien Agreste hablando con lo que a primera vista era un bicho volador, ahora se encontraba Chat Noir sacando su bastón del cinturón.

— _My lady_ —saludó jovial.

 _—¡¿Dónde estás?!_ —gritó una voz femenina al fondo, esa debía ser Ladybug.

—Ya voy para allá, aguanta un poco más.

Mareado por ver tal cambio en físico y de carácter en Adrien, Luka se separó un poco de la puerta sólo para ver que Chat Noir había saltado por el mismo agujero que el tipo de antes.

 _Adrien Agreste… es Chat Noir_.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Demasiada información para él aunque no es como si estuviese emocionado por saber tal secreto; porque evidentemente lo era.

Luka decidió que cerraría la boca y trataría de no tocar ese tema jamás con nadie, menos con el propio Adrien. Suficiente debía tener encima con sus responsabilidades como modelo estrella de la compañía de su padre como para que Luka tratase de atormentarlo con el conocimiento de su identidad secreta como héroe.

Daba igual, si Adrien era o no Chat Noir al menos Luka sabía que el tipo no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, aunque lo que dijo antes de transformarse lo dejó pensativo. El tal Papillon estaba haciendo villanos mucho más fuertes cada vez… y Luka estaba seguro que él había sido el que llamó a ese imbécil en primer lugar con su fastidio permanente.

¿Acaso así Papillon escogía a sus víctimas? Eso ya era bastante obvio si se tomaba en cuenta que Chloé Bourgeois entre sus pataletas y su afán de colgarse de la posición de alcalde de su padre, había sido la responsable de enfadar, hacer llorar y sentir mal a algunas personas que momentos después fueron convertidos en villanos.

¿Entonces ese era el modus operandi de Papillon?

Luka salió de los baños viendo que la mayoría de alumnos ya estaban arremolinándose en el patio como si estuviesen ante un temblor. Buscó con la mirada a su hermana, quien para su alivio estaba con la profesora y sus amigas.

Bien, ahí debía quedarse.

Entonces todos gritaron y agacharon sus cabezas cuando una nueva explosión adentro del aula de pintura retumbó. De la pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta, Chat Noir salió disparado hacia el barandal el cual se dobló con su espalda. Luka hizo una mueca, eso debió haber dolido mucho.

El bastón del héroe cayó justo a los pies de Luka quien lo tomó rápido.

—¡Chat Noir! —le gritó pero al parecer el chico estaba muy dolido y le costaba mover la espalda—. ¡Espera ahí!

Empezó a subir las escaleras del lado opuesto pues las del lado donde estaba Chat Noir habían sido dobladas por algún ataque anterior. Una segunda explosión casi lo tiró pero Luka se mantuvo firme y siguió corriendo; esta vez, del mismo agujero, Ladybug salió arrojada hacia los estudiantes. Entre ellos Juleka, quien tardó en auxiliar a la heroína.

Incluso Luka hizo una mueca por el modo tan brusco de caer. Pobre Ladybug, y cayó de cara al piso; no le sorprendería que la heroína comenzase a sangrar de la nariz.

El duende malvado, porque Luka no sabía cómo se llamaba, salió del agujero con la piel más oscura y los ojos encendidos en un rojo más llameante.

— _Ahora, gato. Vas a darme ese anillo_.

¡El anillo! ¡El anillo fue a donde se dirigió la mariposa negra antes de que el muchacho se transformara! Si Ladybug y Chat Noir lo destruían, entonces las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Pero primero.

Luka aceleró su carrera hasta llegar a donde el duende estaba agachado para sujetar la mano del chico e intentar quitarle el anillo… donde casualmente había entrado el gatito volador antes de que Adrien se convirtiese en Chat Noir.

—¡Suéltalo! —usando su hombro derecho y toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, logró empujar al duende al menos un par de pasos lejos; el villano cayó al piso pero obviamente no lo detuvo así que Luka se aferró al bastón de Chat Noir y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Dios, eso se sintió bastante bien.

Más cuando el duende bajó la cabeza ante el impacto y se desubicó por un momento. Momento crucial en el que Luka se retiró para sujetar a Chat Noir de la muñeca derecha y tirar de él, realmente su espalda había quedado bien adherida al metal.

—¡Despierta! —Luka dejó el bastón en el piso y le dio una bofetada al chico. Luego lo sacudió—. Vamos, vamos.

Los ojos del héroe se abrieron sorpresivamente.

—¿Luka?

—¡No hay tiempo! —gritó el chico viendo que el duende malo había alzado su mano derecha frente a ellos y estaba a punto de volarlos en pedazos a ambos.

Así que Luka en un acto de desesperación se tiró junto a Chat Noir hacia abajo donde el rubio pudo sujetarlo y caer los dos de pie.

—Es el anillo de su mano derecha, tu bastón se quedó arriba —le dijo Luka al héroe, quien lo vio sorprendido.

—Gra-gracias.

Al separarse, Luka se abrió paso entre los estudiantes para llegar hasta donde estaba Ladybug inconsciente. El impacto debió haberle dado de golpe ya que sangraba un poco de la nariz. ¿Debía abofetearla también?

Mientras Chat Noir recuperaba su bastón y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo sin darle tiempo de lanzar rayos de su mano, Luka pidió a la maestra que corriese por alcohol.

—Hay que despertarla, a como dé lugar —Luka miró a Chat Noir combatiendo, con el bastón el héroe le dio de llano a la cabeza a su enemigo, el cual atravesó la pared de la aula continua a la de pintura.

Un par de explosiones se hicieron presentes antes de que la profesora seguida de la enfermera hizo hacer reaccionar a Ladybug.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ladybug abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo.

—El tipo de los rayos sigue allá —resumió Luka ayudándola a levantarse—, tienen que destruir el anillo de su mano derecha.

—¿Anillo?

—Sí —respondió algo preocupado por ver que la heroína estaba todavía aturdida. Si había recibido el impacto explosivo de golpe, era un milagro que siguiese entera.

—De acuerdo, ¡terminaremos con esto! —decretó decidida—. ¡ _Lucky Charm_!

Después de una ardua batalla, al final Chat Noir pudo arrebatarle el anillo, deshacerlo con su _Cataclysm_ y dejar libre a la mariposa.

—¡No escaparás! —gritó Ladybug girando su yo-yo—. ¡ _Yo te libero del mal_! —la atrapó y la dejó ir; ésta ahora era de un puro color blanco—. Adiós, pequeña mariposa.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Chat Noir y Ladybug chocaron sus puños. Luka sonrió más tranquilo al ver que esos dos estarían bien; los héroes se fueron y mágicamente Adrien Agreste apareció saliendo del baño de antes cuando los policías arribaron y las clases se dieron por terminadas.

—¡Eso que hiciste fue peligroso! —le encaró Juleka abrazando a su hermano, quien no se había dado cuenta que su tobillo derecho se había hecho daño al caer con Chat Noir, así que con el movimiento brusco de su hermana, él hizo un quejido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo un golpe, estaré bien —mintió. Le dolía a horrores pero no iba a decírselo. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa—. Al menos ya descargué mi ira.

—No eres gracioso —le reprendió Juleka preocupada, abrazándolo con más cariño.

Sí, sin duda Luka se sentía mucho mejor.

Marinette junto a Alya se acercaron a Luka quien estaba con su hermana y las amigas de ella. El tobillo estaba matándolo y fingió estar cansado para sentarse en el piso y apoyarlo sobre el otro pie mientras oía a Rose y Alix diciéndole a Alya que no se preocupase, ellas tenían todo filmado en sus respectivos celulares pues Alya había dejado su celular en su mochila por error y no pudo grabar nada para el _Labyblog_.

—¡Ese tipo era muy fuerte pero Luka lo tacleó! ¡Mira, mira! —le enseñó Rose a Marinette quien se sorprendió.

Luka ni siquiera había pensado en que lo filmarían. Eso era… algo vergonzoso pero no le molestaba. Publicidad era publicidad.

—Wow, pero… eso fue peligroso, Luka —dijo Marinette preocupada—, ¿y estás bien?

—Todo bien, tranquila —le sonrió con calma; maldición, tendría que ir al doctor si este dolor no disminuía. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—Básicamente, Luka salvó a Chat Noir cuando el duende aquel por poco lo mató —agregó Alix viendo el celular, seguramente pasándole el vídeo a Alya quien también estaba con la mirada pegada al artefacto.

«Adrien» pensó Luka no inmiscuyéndose mucho entre los chillidos de Rose y la boca parlanchina de Alya que estaba encantada con los vídeos.

Y hablando del mencionado. Adrien se acercó con Nino una vez que el chico afectado se hubiese ido a casa junto a sus amigos igual de pequeños que él. Menos mal que ya todo estaba arreglado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Adrien viendo a Luka—, escuché que ayudaste a Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Eso debió ser extraño de decir siendo que él era Chat Noir y lo sabía muy bien. Luka puso atención en su preocupación pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Y fue épico! —gritó Alix entre risotadas—. ¿Cómo fue que agarraste el bastón de Chat Noir y le diste en la cabeza? ¡¿Así?! —apoyó sus pies algo separados, juntó sus manos como si sostuviese un bate e hizo el movimiento de forma exagerada.

—La verdad no lo sé —se rio Luka con modestia genuina—, sólo usé lo que tenía a la mano.

—Fue muy arriesgado —se entrometió Marinette—, pudo haberte hecho mucho daño con esos rayos.

—Lo sé —suspiró Luka sabiendo bien todo lo que su hermana y Marinette le estaban diciendo—, ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? El bastón por poco me cae en la cabeza, Ladybug voló hasta el piso poco después, quedándose inconsciente, y el tipo iba a quitarle el anillo a Chat Noir… y él tampoco estaba muy despierto que digamos.

—¡Wow! Cuando cayeron los dos al piso cuando el tipo lanzó aquel rayo fue tan… ¡asombroso! —relataba Alix emocionada junto a Rose—. Ya quisiera yo haber estado así de cerca de Chat Noir —se rio.

A su modo, Luka y Adrien hicieron muecas de desagrado.

—¿Qué clase de acercamiento te estás imaginando? —inquirió Luka con la garganta cerrada.

—¡Cálmate! —se rio Alix—, es sólo mi envidia hablando.

Negando con la cabeza, Luka se levantó tratando de no ser demasiado obvio en no querer apoyar el pie derecho, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a irse de ahí antes de que a otra personita se le ocurriese molestarle con algo más.

—Me voy, espero que no me envidies demasiado —Luka le sonrió de lado a Alix palmeándole el hombro a su hermana en el camino—. Te veo en casa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—Necesito ir a un sitio —respondió no queriendo aceptar que necesitaba una pomada para su tobillo o gritaría—. Te veo más tarde, adiós —hizo un ademán con la mano tratando de no acercarse mucho a Adrien.

Eso del acercamiento suyo con Chat Noir lo había puesto muy incómodo.

Salió dignamente del instituto con pasos grandes, pero luego de dar la vuelta en la siguiente calle, Luka no pudo soportar más y se apoyó en la pared. Tuvo que alzar la pierna para soltar un quejido agudo con la frente sudorosa.

—Maldición —gruñó agradeciendo que no había gente cerca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿Así que no había gente cerca?

Luka alzó la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño hombre anciano, de rasgos asiáticos, estatura pequeña y una curiosa camisa hawaiana roja.

—No —respondió siendo cordial—, estoy bien.

Ya no pudo seguir fingiendo el dolor, se agachó cuando se logró incorporar y darse cuenta que debía tener el tobillo hinchado… o roto.

—No creo que estés bien. Siéntate —le pidió el anciano sacando de su bolsillo en el pantalón un bote amarillo—. Por suerte acababa de comprar esto, quizás te ayude a tolerar el dolor hasta que llegues al hospital.

—Estoy bien —aseguró sudando.

—Anda, no corro muy rápido y si quisiera hacerte daño no me esforzaría tanto en ser amable —razonó con una calma que fue imposible no contagiarse con ella.

Luka se dejando que el tipo extraño le descubriese el tobillo derecho.

—No está roto, por suerte —dijo abriendo el bote y sacando un poco de pomada—. Relájate.

Apretando los dientes tratando de no maldecir cuando el anciano hizo algunos masajes a su tobillo con la pomada con olor a hiervas, Luka dedicó ese tiempo para analizarlo; el anciano tenía pinta de ser un abuelo de esos que extrañabas porque te daba justo lo que deseabas en navidad, y también parecía saber lo que hacía.

Luka suspiró con cierto alivio cuando el señor terminó, cubrió de nuevo su tobillo y le extendió la pomada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luka desubicado.

—Tómala, seguro te servirá más que a mí.

—No —negó con educación, levantándose—. Estaré bien, yo… iré al doctor. No es necesario, seguro usted la necesita.

De hecho, Luka sentía que debía pagarle por haberle aliviado mucho el dolor; aunque no había desaparecido, al menos ya podía pararse bien sin retorcerse como una lombriz bajo la sal.

—Ya veo —el anciano se guardó la pomada de nuevo—. Entonces ve con cuidado, muchacho.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias por su ayuda… quisiera pagárselo.

—Mmm, no es necesario —desligó con una adorable modestia—, me alegra saber que estás bien.

Luka iba a recoger su mochila viendo al anciano partir, ojalá sus nietos supiesen lo afortunados que eran. Luego de inhalar profundo vio que el señor no se había detenido a ver si la luz de la calle le permitía cruzar o no.

La luz del semáforo de los autos estaba en verde.

Preocupado, Luka quiso asegurarse de que ningún auto venía como hace un rato sin embargo de nuevo se equivocó. Un coche negro estaba yendo a una velocidad (posiblemente) ilegal.

—¡Señor! ¡Señor, espere! —Luka tomó su mochila, la puso sobre su hombro y corrió tras el anciano mandando al diablo la sensación horrible que golpeó su tobillo. Logró sujetarlo de los hombros 6 segundos antes de que el coche pasase sin detenerse ni minorar la velocidad—. Qué gente tan peligrosa hay conduciendo en estas calles —masculló soltando un suspiro en la dirección que había ido el coche—, ¿está usted bien?

—Sí, sí —dijo con una sonrisa—, gracias hijo. Vaya, qué descuidado soy.

—No se preocupe —vio al anciano de vuelta—, ese tipo en primer lugar no debería ir tan rápido. Por mucha prisa que se tenga, hay que respetar las señales.

—Sí, eso es cierto —asintió con cansancio—. Es mejor que me vaya antes de que no logre tener tanta suerte —dijo en tono de broma—, también se hace tarde.

—Claro, vaya con cuidado.

Se despidieron ahí y Luka pudo volver a su casa sintiéndose mucho mejor del tobillo. Aunque había caminado mucho más lento y sin apoyarse bien todavía.

El llegar a su casa Luka se encontró con que su madre no estaba y su hermana debía seguir en la ciudad con sus amigas. Ojalá se la pasase bien luego de ese ataque tan espantoso donde por poco Ladybug y Chat Noir no salían vivos; lo último que Luka quería era que su hermana se estresase tan pronto por ese tipo de hechos.

Se desprendió de su sudadera, la cual arrojó a la cama. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, algo salió de ella y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el piso. Luka sacó sus llaves y algo de dinero en monedas que tenía en el pantalón; por suerte ninguna se había caído en su _acto heroico_.

Se sentó en la cama y se desprendió de los zapatos; decidió que vendaría con algo de fuerza su tobillo sobre la pomada y en la noche se bañaría con agua caliente, se daría otro masaje y si no amanecía menor iba a concretar una cita en el hospital.

Para entonces se cambió con ropa más ligera, echó la que estaba llena de polvo al cesto de la ropa sucia y se calzó con unas sandalias para estar un rato afuera viendo el agua por sobre donde estaba su casa flotante móvil.

Sin embargo en el camino pateó una cajita que se deslizó hacia adelante y chocó con la pared.

¿Sería de Juleka?

Con esfuerzo, Luka se agachó, tomó la caja y la miró con atención. Dudaba que Juleka fuese descuidada con sus cosas en estos días cuando solía ser todo lo contrario.

Se sentó en la cama de vuelta para abrir la caja ya que su tobillo estaba molestándolo un poco; así que no quiso empeorarlo. Cuando abrió la caja una luz lo cegó como si esa cosa fuese un artefacto egipcio con trampa antigua y tesoro incluido.

 _—Hola._

Al tallarse y abrir de nuevo sus ojos azules, Luka presenció lo que a simple vista era… ¿qué era?

—¿Hola? —dijo anonadado viendo al pequeño… parecía una serpiente… ¿pero qué clase de serpiente volaba y hablaba?

Y estaba tan cerca que daba curiosidad por tocarlo y ver si era real.

—Sssoy SSSass, el Kwami de la ssserpiente —articuló como si fuese una serpiente de cascabel; aunque esta era como de color verdoso/grisáceo y su cabeza se asemejase a la de una cobra. Tenía ojos amarillos junto a una mirada astuta y hasta burlona.

—Luka Couffaine, soy estudiante… mucho gusto —parpadeando lento, Luka alzó su mano y el pequeño ente tomó su dedo índice con sus manitas, se sentían frías, demasiado.

—Lo sssé —dijo soltándolo—, el Maessstro me dijo que tú ssserías mi portador… por el momento.

—¿Quién es el Maestro?

Sass levitó por todo el cuarto para luego volver a Luka y señalarle la caja que aún descansaba sobre su mano izquierda.

—En tusss manosss tienesss un _Miraculousss_.

Luka sacó la pulsera de banda, de color verde mar, con un diseño de serpiente en relieve que parecía comerse a sí misma; se veía muy bien. A simple vista podría ser una pieza de joyería completamente normal y hasta barata, pero si esto que estaba presenciando no era un sueño, eso significaba que ese pequeño amiguito llamado Sass estaba… de su lado. ¿De su lado para qué?

—Essse esss el Miraculousss de la Ssserpiente —continuó Sass con ese peculiar modo de hablar que incitaba a oírlo por horas—, ússsalo y misss habilidadesss ssserán pressstadasss a ti.

—¿De verdad? —sacó la pulsera del estuche; el cual lo dejó en la cama y la miró con atención—. No parece muy especial.

Se la puso en la muñeca izquierda junto a sus otras pulseras pero no ocurrió nada. Se sentía flexible y hasta suave, como hecho a la medida; no era porque Luka quisiera presumir pero el objeto le quedaba bastante bien.

—¿Y… qué pasará ahora?

—No hablarásss de esssto con nadie —dijo con severidad—. Tu identidad debe ssser sssecreta para todosss losss que conocesss.

—Eso lo entiendo —Luka no necesitaba ser un genio en química nuclear para saber que si le decía algo de esto a su madre o Juleka iba a pasar lo que le quedaba de vida en un centro psiquiátrico—. ¿A qué te refieres con identidad?

—Ya verásss —dijo sonriendo—. Sólo di: _Sssass, transssfórmame._

—Ehmm; Sass… transfórmame —dudo en si debía agregar el énfasis a las _s_ como lo hacía Sass pero no hubo necesidad de ello ya que prontamente Sass fue absorbido por la pieza y su atuendo empezó a cambiar.

Tras algunos movimientos algo elaborados tipo _Power Rangers_ , Luka descubrió que ya podía pararse bien y sobre él estaba un atuendo ajustadísimo a su cuerpo color verde amatista. No sabía qué material era pero se sentía bastante cómodo, como una segunda piel; sólo que esta parecía tener escamas no muy fáciles de detectar a simple vista. Los guantes también eran asombrosos y la pulsera había cambiado de color a negro haciendo juego con el traje.

—Wow… —se meció de un lado a otro y se acercó a su espejo para verse mejor.

¡Se veía tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente a Chat Noir y Ladybug!

¡¿Entonces era eso?! Cuando esas presencias tan diminutas eran absorbidas por los artículos de joyería como el que tenía él, ¿un héroe aparecía? ¿Así funcionaba?

Ahora el que los akumatizados buscasen los aretes y el anillo de los héroes tenía sentido. ¿También buscarían esta pulsera? ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir? Hablando de eso, si mal no recordaba, Luka ya había visto a otros chicos y chicas siendo de compañeros de estos dos, aunque no era en todos los casos. _Queen Bee_ , _Rena Rouge_ , y _Carapace_. ¿También tendrían sus propios artículos? ¿Seguían órdenes de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

¿Y quién era ese _Maestro_ del que Sass había hablado? ¿Lo conocería pronto?

 _»Tú identidad debe ser secreta_ —había dicho Sass.

¿Entre héroes sus identidades eran secretas? Es decir, ¿Adrien Agreste sabía quién era la chica tras el traje de Ladybug o entre ellos también tenían ese secreto?

Eran tantas las preguntas que surcaron su mente mientras se analizaba que Luka no midió el tiempo.

—¿Luka estás en casa? —escuchó a su hermana gritar desde lejos—. Marinette y los demás quieren saber si estás bien.

—¡Maldición! —se apresuró cerrar la puerta de su habitación y ponerle seguro. Por suerte lo hizo antes de que su hermana llegase.

—¡Luka! —tocó Juleka su puerta, preocupada—. ¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí! ¡E-es solo que acabo de salir de la ducha! —no se le ocurrió nada mejor para alejar a las chicas—. ¿Quiénes vienen contigo?

—Pues… Marinette, Rose, Alix, Adrien, Nino y Alya.

Carajo, demasiados como para eludirlos a todos o fingir que seguía sintiéndose irritado. Curiosamente descargó bien su enfado en aquella batalla y ahora no se sentía tan mal exceptuando lo de su pie. Luka fue lógico y supo que en cuanto la transformación se desvaneciese (todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo por su cuenta) volvería a cojear sin embargo no era como si pudiese salir así vestido y pedirle consejos a Chat Noir alias Adrien Agreste sobre esto.

Si alguien iba a explicarle todo iba a ser Sass… en cuanto pudiese sacarlo de la pulsera.

—¡Saldré en unos minutos! —le dijo a Juleka.

—Bien, haré limonada. No tardes.

—Sí.

La escuchó irse; de hecho Luka pudo escuchar el suspiro que salió de los labios de su hermana al alejarse de la puerta cuando él estaba a unos metros lejos de ella.

¿Sería algunos efectos del traje?

—Ahora, ¿cómo me quito esto? —medito mirándose al espejo; saltó en su sitio cuando vio que atrás de él, justo como Chat Noir, él tenía un… ¿arpa?

La tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

Se vio al espejo y descubrió que no era un arma muy aterrorizante; bueno no es como si un yo-yo o un bastón lo fuesen pero cuando Chat Noir y Ladybug usaban sus artefactos lo hacían con cierto estilo.

¿Acaso había sido elegido también para ser un héroe también? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?

¿Qué ocurriría si tocaba las cuerdas del arpa? ¿Sonaría como cualquier instrumento? Luka cedió a su curiosidad y acercó sus dedos a las cuerdas. ¿Qué podría salir mal? No es como si estuviese diciendo alguna palabra mágica como _Cataclysm_ o _Lucky Charm_ para activar un súper poder.

Se miró al espejo y descubrió que sus ojos habían cambiado. Eran verdes como su traje y las pupilas se habían alargado como las de una serpiente.

«No» razonó, «no sé qué pueda provocar jugando con esto». Además, tenía que descubrir el modo de quitarse el traje y preguntarle a Sass las cláusulas de su contrato. ¿Y qué pasaría si tocaba el arpa y esta destruía toda su casa? No iba a correr ese riesgo.

Pasó minutos intentando con frases; si una lo había transformado, otra debía regresarlo a la normalidad.

— _Sass, colmillos fuera_ —intentó con lo que oyó decir Adrien; y finalmente el… lo que sea que fuese, salió del artefacto y le miró.

 _—Jugo_ —articuló casi con demanda.

—¿Jugo? —Luka hizo una mueca por el dolor punzante de su tobillo. Sabía que en cuanto volviese a ver a Sass las cosas para él iban a seguir igual.

—Necesssito jugo para reponer energíasss.

—Oh, ya veo. Sí… ¿jugo de…? —le hizo señas con las manos, apoyando su peso en el pie izquierdo.

—Naranja o limón —dijo yendo hacia la cama, acomodándose sobre la almohada—. Dormiré aquí.

—Bien… haz eso —Luka se cambió de ropa poniéndose una playera de manga larga; de ese modo se ocultó la joya y agregó—: cuando vuelva, deberás decirme qué es lo que está pasando.

Sass no le respondió. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre la almohada.

—Descansa —masculló enternecido por el modo en el que el lomo de Sass se movía con sus pequeñas respiraciones.

Con cuidado, sintiendo de nuevo su tobillo amoratado, Luka salió de su cuarto para recibir a sus amigos quienes al verlo y notar que iba en bermudas lo que dejaba al descubierto el daño que se había hecho, no pararon en regaños.

Menos mal que Luka supo que le decían lo imprudente que fue porque lo querían. Aunque… mientras comía sándwiches con ellos aprovechando que Juleka había decidido invitar el almuerzo junto, Luka le pidió un poco de jugo de limón.

Durante el tiempo que comieron todos juntos, Luka no pudo evitar mirar a Adrien quien se veía cansado; tampoco pudo evitar mirar el anillo el cual era de color plata.

Pero al no querer verse sospechoso giró su vista a otro lado. Curiosamente Marinette también se veía con muchas ganas de dormir, Luka entendía que ella estuviese así, después de todo era de conocimiento público que la pobre se desvelaba para practicar sus diseños.

Pero Adrien era un asunto diferente.

El chico tenía algunas ojeras y quién sabe si el golpe de antes seguía doliéndole, lo que por supuesto explicaría que tuviese cuidado de no recargar su espalda en ninguna parte e hiciera movimientos lentos.

Muy pronto Luka sentía que iba a poder entenderlo más. Y quien sabe, quizás ese tal _Maestro_ lo había elegido a él para apoyar de algún modo a Chat Noir y Ladybug.

 **—Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _A decir verdad, no sé cómo Luka obtendrá su Miraculous en la serie y no sé alguien más esté de acuerdo conmigo o no... pero ya estoy harta de que la serie esté chingando y chingando con los triángulos amorosos y muy pocos sean los capítulos donde Gabriel Agreste sea tomado en serio. Con esto de que en unos años, según la Alix del futuro, él ya no sea Papillon... siento que estos guionistas ya se encerraron a sí mismos en un callejón sin salida donde lo único que les queda hacer es más cliché._

 _Me duele que después de 3 temporadas, sean pocas cosas que sepamos sobre los Miraculous, los personajes y el universo de MLB en sí misma. Además, de que los personajes se queden estancados; que no maduren._

 _Ahora con el fic. Espero hacer un fic de aproximadamente 10 capítulos a lo mucho, sin embargo el rumbo por donde esta yendo la historia, creo que van a haber un par de giros que espero sean de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 **Mich Rangel** , **Princess Mko** y **Queen-Werempire**.

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. Presa

**•**

* * *

 **—III—**

 **PRESA**

A su corta edad, Kagami Tsurugi estaba a un paso de cometer homicidio. No sólo estaba furiosa, sino indignada y al borde del colapso emocional. Por si no fuese suficiente con su familia presionándola para no _deshonrar_ a la familia, ahora tenía que lidiar con otro problema…

—¡Estuviste a punto de matar a ese anciano! —gritó iracunda a su nuevo chofer, quien conducía como si el diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo o se sintiese _Dominic Toretto_ en _The Fast and the Furious_. Pero a diferencia de las películas, aquí nadie diría "corte" si éste salvaje atropellaba con el auto a alguien.

—Su madre dijo que no debía correr peligro —informó agresivo—, se ha avistado un villano cerca y mi deber es alejarla de la ciudad cuando eso ocurra.

—Acaban de derrotarlo —dijo recordándole que estaban oyendo la radio. Cuando el chofer apagó el aparato, Kagami se pegó al asiento de piel con desgano—, ¿acaso no oíste la radio antes de apagarla? —regañó.

—No podemos confiarnos; no sería la primera vez que esos héroes de cuarta _vencen_ a un villano y otro aparece —dijo con una severidad que rayaba la paranoia.

Kagami gruñó por lo bajo lamentando que su antiguo chofer se hubiese roto una muñeca en un accidente en su casa y tuviese que mantener reposo absoluto por cuatro meses. Este reemplazo era un dolor de trasero desde que llegó; típico hombre machista de ideales cerradas que pensaba, justo como algunos familiares de Kagami, que las mujeres debían ser tratadas como objetos de decoración. Débiles seres cuyo único propósito en la vida era servir a su hombre y al resto de su familia, que debían llegar vírgenes al matrimonio y no hablar cuando no se les daba el permiso de hacerlo.

Por eso el tipo no había fallado ni una maldita vez en todas las citas que Kagami tenía con prospectos que llegaban desde China, Taiwán, Japón u otras partes del mundo para conocer a la _belleza del loto_.

Su tío, Kyoshi Tsurugi, el hermano menor del padre de Kagami había decidido que ella ya estaba en edad de ser comprometida siendo la primogénita de los Tsurugi. Dado a que el ancestro (o sea, su bisabuelo paterno) estaba agonizando, era _importantísimo_ que él le diese su bendición a ella y a su futuro marido antes de morir. Su madre ya había dado su aprobación para comenzar los preparativos para la boda, solo faltaba encontrar a un buen partido.

A pesar de que Kagami tenía 16 años y la mayoría de la familia Tsurugi estaba en Francia, la ceremonia iba a ser únicamente un festejo tradicional, sin legalidades por las cuales podrían meterse en problemas más tarde. Se podría decir que dicho acontecimiento tendría la palabra "festejo de compromiso" cuando realmente era casi una boda oficial que no estaba enmarcada en un papel legal… aun.

En un principio, la familia de Kagami quería que todo se llevase a cabo en Japón; de hecho había planes de mudarse a su amada nación, donde una boda como la suya, no sería nada novedoso ya que en ciertas áreas del país la minoría de edad para contraer nupcias era precisamente los 16 años. Sin embargo, el bisabuelo Tsurugi estaba siendo atendido en el hospital de Rouen y no era nada conveniente que fuese trasladado de un país al otro en su estado.

El destino de la más joven de los Tsurugi estaba oficialmente sellado.

A partir de esta semana, Kagami vería a los 12 chicos de buenas familias adineradas alrededor que clasificasen como _apropiados_. Obvio, las horribles condiciones eran que todos ellos supiesen hablar japonés, fuesen de sangre oriental (china, coreana, japonesa, tailandesa, o vietnamita) y tuviesen mucho dinero. Sobre todo que tuviesen muchísimo dinero.

Apenas llevaba a ver a alguno de esos sujetos y Kagami se sentía sofocada.

El lunes Kagami había conocido a un tal Yusuke Myata de Japón. En pocas palabras, el tipo era sumamente aburrido y vanidoso. Un narcisista insoportable. Hablaba todo el tiempo pero el problema era que su único tema era él mismo y sus millones heredados que había logrado incrementar con sus inversiones a empresas extranjeras.

Kagami sólo dijo su nombre esa tarde y el resto fue para él.

 _»Cuando nos casemos tendrás mi apellido pero tranquila, tu dinero va a estar en buenas manos… entiendo que eres esgrimista pero eso no es apto para una mujer así que lo dejarás_ —hacía planes con Kagami como si ella fuese su nueva mascota; obvio, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar— _. En cuanto a dónde viviremos, mi madre necesita una hija así que la cuidarás a ella… podrás ver a tu madre pero no la quiero viviendo con nosotros… ¡ah! Y usarás ropa apropiada, esas cosas occidentales se te ven horribles._

Con un ojo saltándole, Kagami usó toda su paciencia para no tirarle el té encima. Se sintió sumamente aliviada cuando la cita terminó y ella pudo irse a casa a golpear un costal de aena hasta que se cansó.

Hoy quiso librarse de su compromiso siguiente dado a que el _akumatizado_ en turno le había dado "miedo", pero su estúpido chofer hizo caso omiso de ello y armado con una pistola le pidió que se adentrase al auto. Para cuando la situación se calmó, el chofer en vez de reducir la velocidad la aumentó… y por poco mata a un anciano.

Menos mal que el hombre mayor fue alcanzado por alguien más joven que Kagami no logró ver bien porque estaba demasiado centrada gritándole al lunático que conducía.

Al salir del auto, Kagami lució el hermoso kimono de este día ante los pies del restaurante en el que se pactó su presencia. Porque obvio, su madre oyó los consejos de Myata y concordó en que los atuendos occidentales eran poco apropiados para una cita con herederos de clanes orientales.

Malditos idiotas. Personas cavernarias que no podían soportar que el mundo cambiaba y la vestimenta tradicional, aunque no debía ser motivo de vergüenza, a veces no era tan necesaria a la hora de buscar a "tu media naranja", menos si Kagami no quería usarla porque debía tener cuidado con ella.

No es que Kagami insultase a su madre… o a sus raíces, de las cuales estaba muy orgullosa, pero esto era ridículo.

—Esperaré aquí —avisó el chofer rubio de ojos marrones y pecas en su piel pálida.

—Ya sé —dijo Kagami avanzando sola hacia su _destino_.

Sabía que este día llegaría, como miembro único de los Tsurugi, Kagami no se hacía de ilusiones estúpidas que involucrasen al amor convencional. Eso no era para ella por mucho que le gustase que así fuese.

«Adrien».

Ella tampoco iba a llorar en presencia de su madre por no querer casarse cuando sabía perfectamente que la bendición de su bisabuelo era necesaria para atraer la buena fortuna a la familia. Y quien sabe, quizás ella sería tan bendecida como su progenitora teniendo a su lado a un buen tipo.

«Adrien» pensó una vez más sin detenerse, añorando ver a Adrien sentado en la mesa esperándola para tener una de sus acostumbradas charlas donde ella podría admirar el brillo de sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa angelical y su amena voz.

Pero era bastante claro que el mundo jamás le concedería ni ese mínimo deseo.

En esta ocasión un joven… demasiado joven; de hecho, estaba esperándola junto a su madre notablemente más vieja y con aspecto amargado. La mujer ni siquiera disimuló en su escrutinio.

—Demasiado… vieja —articuló en francés. Más tarde la conversación se pasó al japonés.

La mujer habló, o más bien interrogó a Kagami, mientras su hijo jugaba con el celular. ¿Cuántos años tendría el mocoso? ¿Doce? ¿Qué diablos hacían aquí? ¿Y qué tal si su verdadero pretendiente no era el niño sino otro?

No. Nada de eso. Su _pretendiente_ era ese imberbe que no parecía enterarse de lo que pasaba, de lo que su madre quería hacer con su vida a tan temprana edad.

—¿Y cuándo piensas darme mi primer nieto? —la mujer tomó de la taza de café con sus dos dedos ancianos y delicados movimientos—. Te advierto que no aceptaré a ninguna niña como primogénita, si tienes una tendrás que desecharla.

Lo peor era que estaba hablando en serio.

—Me temo que no sé cómo responderle a eso, Akira-san —se sinceró Kagami en el mismo tono de seriedad llamando a la mujer por su apellido como era la tradición—. No pienso tener hijos justo después de casarme.

—Tonterías, si no te embarazas pronto entonces deberé decirle a tu madre que no me sirves como hija; quiero muchos nietos —articuló notablemente en contra de la decisión de Kagami—. A todo esto, ¿sigues siendo virgen? He escuchado que en estos países hay demasiados pervertidas sin la más mínima intención de contraer matrimonio antes de abrir las piernas.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Kagami asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo soy.

Quiso decirle, _"soy virgen, pero tengo un dotado novio francés que hace un excelente trabajo con la lengua, debería probar algún hombre de aquí y quizás así se le caiga esa cara de bagre amargado que tiene"_. Pero se mantuvo callada pues no era sabio responderle así a una mujer de negocios como lo era Misaki Akira; mujer con la que su tío tenía una muy buena relación de socios.

Quizás por eso la vieja se sentía poderosa, intocable, inalcanzable y con la completa libertad de ser un fastidio para Kagami.

—Bien, porque no pienso aceptar que una mujerzuela seduzca a mi Toshio.

«No lo seduciría ni aunque tuviese la edad para casarse» pensó Kagami queriendo voltear sus ojos al techo por tanta irreverencia que Akira-san escupía de sus arrugados labios.

—¿Y cómo me cuidarás cuando envejezca?

«¿Puede envejecer más y no morir?» quiso preguntar; pero por educación sólo recitó algunas normas que ya se sabía al derecho y al revés.

Cómo cuidar de la suegra enferma y cómo hacer para ser aceptada en la familia de tu esposo eran conocimientos básicos adheridos muy junto al lado de las disciplinas de la esgrima.

Al terminar la charla, Akira-san le ordenó cómo último perder más peso porque se veía demasiado gorda, Kagami hizo una reverencia tratando de no abofetearla por eso. ¿Adelgazar más? ¿Acaso esa mujer quería matarla? No, de ninguna manera iba a pertenecer a esa familia. Primero se fugaría a España sin un euro en el bolsillo aunque tuviese que vivir de la basura y aprender un nuevo idioma.

…

La noche cayó demasiado pronto para Kagami, por suerte su madre había sido breve en esta ocasión sobre su charla con Akira-san y la opinión que el bagre tenía sobre los modales de Kagami.

—Impecables —alagó su madre en la habitación de su hija mientras ésta, usando su camisón permanecía sentada en la cama con la espalda recta—, has impresionado a Akira-sama, Kagami. Estoy orgullosa.

—Gracias, madre —Kagami hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mañana a las doce en punto, en el Millenial Pilel, conocerás a Ken-Rao Liu. Es un muchacho de…

—China.

—Así es.

Su madre hablaba de cosas que no eran necesarias. Kagami sabía muy bien quién era él.

Ken-Rao Liu era ek hijo de dos mangantes, Chong-Ren Liu y Rose Liu; un hombre chino de negocios y una mujer tailandesa con un nombre que a sus multimillonarios padres encantó. Kao-Ren era el primero de 5 hijos que tenían los Liu y por lo que Kagami sabía; Ken-Rao tenía 33 años y era el futuro dueño de Compañías _FanYao_ , que se dedicaba a manufacturar piezas electrónicas que otras grandes corporaciones solicitaban para sus productos.

¿En serio? ¿Joven?

Kagami esperó a que su madre saliese de su habitación luego del acostumbrado sermón sobre por qué era importante que no arruinase su cita de mañana. Ella, luego de que la puerta se cerró tras su progenitora, fue a apagar la luz. Al volver a la cama y montarse las cobijas encima, mantuvo su estoico rostro por un par de minutos mientras trataba de cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Dolía mucho en su garganta.

Al cabo de un rato, finalmente las emociones negativas hicieron lo suyo. Kagami se destapó con furia y patalear sobre su cama. Agarró la almohada y la puso sobre su cara; entonces se sintió libre para gritar y gritar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mariposa negra que cayó sobre la almohada. Sólo se percató de la encantadora voz de serpiente que incitaba a desatar sus instintos sobre todo el mundo.

 _—Lirietha_ —la llamó el hombre seductoramente—, _te han robado tus sueños de ser libre. Te han amarrado a un compromiso que no quieres cumplir… y no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo, Papillon, podré ayudarte a dejar de sufrir este martirio. Lo único que tienes que hacer a cambio es traerme los Miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug._

¿Realmente era lo correcto?

—Sí —aceptó sintiéndose bastante bien con su decisión—, lo haré.

 **—Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _Ya sé que es un poco más corto que los otros pero quizás el que venga sea más largo, y por si se lo preguntaban, veremos más de Luka con el Miraculous muy pronto. ¡Saludos y que tengan una buen día/tarde/noche!_

 _Gracias por sus reviews a:_

 **Mich Rangel** , **Queen-Werempire** , **Stars through me** , **Trulululuomega**.

* * *

 _ **R** eviews **?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
